


When brown meets blue

by Joonist



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: AU, Angst, Anti-utopia, Drama, M/M, Romance, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-21
Updated: 2015-03-21
Packaged: 2019-04-05 16:37:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14048400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joonist/pseuds/Joonist
Summary: Коричневый цвет такой заурядный. Это цвет грязи, цвет сухих листьев, цвет посредственного, приземленного и общего.А голубой? Голубой – цвет распростертого неба, цвет сверкающих океанов, цвет надежды, мечтаний и фантасмагории. Но также это и цвет проклятых, чьи предки когда-то могли использовать магию.





	When brown meets blue

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [When brown meets blue](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/365277) by adorableprince. 



Бекхен смотрит в зеркало, и унылые карие глаза смотрят на него в ответ.

Коричневый цвет такой заурядный. Это цвет грязи, цвет сухих листьев, цвет посредственного, приземленного и общего. Но для жесткого режима, в котором он живет, коричневый — цвет безопасности.

А голубой? Голубой — цвет распростертого неба, цвет сверкающих океанов, которых он никогда не видел, цвет надежды, мечтаний и фантасмагории. Но также это и цвет проклятых, чьи предки когда-то обладали способностью использовать магию и преследовались за нее.

Не имеет значения, что всякое волшебство уже давным-давно исчезло с лица земли, что единственное, что от него осталось, — люди с ярко-голубыми глазами, напоминающие миру о том, что когда-то оно все же существовало. Даже их потомки считаются угрозой, а королевство угроз не допускает.

Бекхен никогда не видел голубоглазых прежде. Прошло много лет с тех пор, как видели таких людей, потому что-либо империя безжалостно устраняла их, либо все они были в бегах. Но все же иногда из-за пределов дворца до него доходили слухи о людях с голубыми глазами и волосами цвета огня.

Как кухонный слуга, Бекхен всегда в курсе всех сплетен, поэтому не верит ни единому необоснованному слуху, пока однажды утром, выполняя свои рабочие обязанности, он не видит толпу вооруженных охранников, шагающих через большой зал ведя скованного человека. Солдаты проходят мимо торжественной процессией, направляясь прямо в темницу.

И всего на секунду, на одно крохотное мгновение, Бекхен меж щитов и брони вглядывается в пару пронзительных голубых глаз, что заставляют его чувствовать себя так, будто он и падает, и парит одновременно. Он задыхается от удивления, и тряпка в его руке бесшумно падает на пол. Бекхен замирает.

Пылающие темно-рыжие волосы.

Глаза голубые, как сапфир.

_Он настоящий._

__________________________________

Человека, известного в замке как Заключенный 13, прозвали так лишенные воображения смотрители — по номеру камеры, в которой он содержался. Никому ни в каком случае не позволялось говорить с ним и вообще контактировать в устной, физической или любой другой форме, даже дежурным, которые приносили ему его еду. Все, кто осмелится не повиноваться, будут обвинены в измене Родине и немедленно казнены.

Бекхен задается вопросом, почему король вообще кормит его, если в конечном счете заключенный все равно будет убит. Главная служанка снисходительно усмехается, когда он высказывает эту мысль вслух. Ему быстро напоминают о жестокости человеческой натуры.

— Он не сможет сказать нам, где его братья-демоны, если будет мертв, не так ли?

В конце концов у короля нет причин для беспокойства. Все слишком боятся приблизиться к загадочному пленнику, не говоря уже о том, чтобы заговорить с ним. И Бекхен должен был быть частью этого большинства. Он должен был чувствовать то же самое. Но он чувствовал что угодно — любопытство, сострадание, гнев на тираническое королевство —, но никак не страх.

И именно поэтому в тот день он добровольно вызывается принести заключенному еду вместо главной служанки. Неся в руках кувшин воды и несвежий ломоть хлеба, Бекхен спускается вниз по винтовой лестнице, ведущей к самой глубокой части замка, и затем проходит через слабо освещенный коридор из ряда камер-клеток. Он кивает своему другу Чунмену — одинокому охраннику, внимательно следящему за входом в темницу.

Тюрьма всегда воняет влагой и плесенью, все окрашено в оттенки серого и холодного страдания. Тревожно семеня вниз по узкому проходу, он останавливается перед камерой 13, полностью изолированной от других камер, и нерешительно протягивает еду через металлические прутья решетки.

Бекхен не может отвести взгляд от ослепительно рыжих волос и бездонно голубых глаз — полных контрастов их монохромному миру, к которому он привык. Он чувствует на себе взгляд глаз заключенного.

— А ты новенький.

Бекхен буквально подпрыгивает от его голоса, его глаза инстинктивно отрываются от пола.

Тусклый коричневый встречается с ярко-голубым.

Заключенный 13 улыбается, и внезапно Бекхен считает невозможным оторвать от него глаза.

— Я думал, что это снова та ужасная старуха. Ты нравишься мне намного больше.

Он издает тихий писк прежде, чем собрать остатки разума и взобраться вверх по коридору, игнорируя мягкое хихиканье позади, эхом отскакивающее от стен. Когда его дыхание приходит в норму и он возвращается в главный зал, он осторожно обращается к главной служанке, громко выкрикивающей приказы другим слугам.

— Заключенный 13… — начинает он, не уверенный какие слова подобрать к своему вопросу, чтобы не показаться подозрительным. — Он когда-нибудь… говорил с тобой прежде, когда ты относила ему еду?

Служанка странно шокирована.

— Конечно нет, — быстро выдает она. — Он не проронил ни слова.

Той ночью Бекхену снился завораживающий низкий голос и ослепительно-белая улыбка.

__________________________________

Бекхен делал много глупых вещей в своей жизни. Например, однажды он подумал, что забраться на самое высокое дерево, которое только смог найти, и покачаться на его вершине — это хорошая идея. На его колене до сих пор шрам от падения на скалу.

Но это? Это совершенно новый уровень глупости.

— Ты вернулся, — Заключенный 13 удивленно поднимает взгляд. — Я думал, ты больше никогда не придешь.

Бекхен нервно переступает с ноги на ногу, крепко держа в руках поднос с едой.

— Я Бён Бекхен, — слова поспешно слетели с его губ.

Заключенный 13 в шоке приоткрывает рот, а затем его лицо искажается от смеха.

— Я Пак Чанель, и я вполне уверен, что ты только что совершил государственную измену.

Бекхен робко улыбается ему.

— Я бы не заговорил, если бы ты не заговорил.

Это заинтересовало Чанеля. Он снова сгибается пополам от истеричного смеха. Бекхен с усмешкой передает Чанелю поднос с едой, и, к восхищению Чанеля, он замечает, что на этот раз на хлебе нет плесени. Фактически, от него даже исходит тепло, будто его только что вытащили из печи. Бекхену также удалось стащить несколько скудных ломтиков сыра, которые теперь счастливо жует заключенный.

Бекхен пристально и мягко смотрит на голодающего парня, прежде чем развернуться и уйти. Было бы слишком подозрительно, если бы его визит затянулся больше, чем на несколько минут, нужных, чтобы доставить еду. И только после того, как Бекхен уходит и проходит достаточно времени, Чанель замечает маленький листочек бумаги и древесный уголь, спрятанные под пленкой на дне подноса.

На пергаменте аккуратным, изящным почерком выведены слова ' _давай будем друзьями, ты должен ответить на письмо'._

__________________________________

В течение следующих нескольких недель оба общаются с помощью коротких сообщений, улыбкок и пристальных взглядов. Это стало привычным. Бекхен оставляет поднос с едой и сообщением на дне, Чанель пишет ответ, и Бекхен возвращается полчаса спустя, чтобы отнести пустой поднос обратно на кухню и забрать ответ.

Почему ты рискуешь своей жизнью, оставляя сообщения для меня?

_Потому что ты не заслужил ничего из того, что происходит с тобой._

Ты не боишься меня?

 _А чего бояться?  
_  
Я голубоглазый. Магия все еще течет в моей крови.

_Тогда есть три вещи, которые ты должен знать обо мне. Во-первых, мне действительно нравится голубой цвет. Во-вторых, я все-таки думаю, что магия — удивительное явление. В-третьих, я ненавижу главную служанку, она просто раздражающая старая ведьма._

Кажется, ты начинаешь мне нравиться.

_Мне уже говорили, что я приятный человек._

Но, очевидно, твое эго размером с кита.

_У меня не большое эго. Но ничего себе, кит! Ты видел его когда-нибудь?_

Несколько раз, когда был в открытом море.

_Я никогда не был у океана, всегда хотел хотя бы раз увидеть его. Но я застрял в этих стенах с тех пор, как мои родители начали работать во дворце. Теперь их не стало, а я все еще здесь, потому что больше мне некуда пойти._

Всегда есть место, куда можно пойти. Когда-нибудь я возьму тебя с собой туда, чтобы ты увидел океан. Это одно из моих любимых мест.

_Я всегда думал, что волны у океана самого невообразимого голубого оттенка. Почти как твои глаза._

Бён Бекхен, ты флиртуешь со мной?

_Размечтался! Но спасибо._

За что?

_За то, что наполнил мою жизнь смыслом._

__________________________________

Тарелка с едой в руках Бекхена с треском падает на землю, когда он замечает, в каком состоянии находится Чанель. По всему телу и на руках ушибы, его губа разбита и кровоточит, а один глаз опух и закрыт. Поразительные голубые глаза Чанеля едва заметны.

— Привет, — хрипло произнес Чанель.

Бекхен подлетает к металлической решетке, протискиваясь так близко, как только может.

— Что произошло?!

— Им надоело, что я все время молчу, — он кашляет, сильная дрожь пробегает по долговязому телу.

— Тогда просто скажи им, что они хотят, — истерично кричит Бекхен.

— Я не знаю, где другие голубоглазые, я всегда был один, — Чанель с укором впивается в него взглядом. — И даже если бы знал, то не сказал бы им.

Бекхена отскакивает назад, видя гнев яростный гнев в его глазах. Он мог вынести осуждающие взгляды, которые были направлены на него всю жизнь, но он не может вынести разочарование на лице Чанеля.

— Прости, — шепчет Бекхен. — Это несправедливо, мне не нравится видеть, как ты страдаешь.

Глаза Чанеля понимающе смягчаются.

— Спой мне.

— Что?

— У тебя очень успокаивающий голос, и ты однажды сказал мне, что умеешь петь, так что, пожалуйста?

Бекхен все еще сомневается, но в конечном счете сдается. Он усаживается на холодный пол темницы, прижимает к груди колени и начинает мягко петь колыбельную, которую раньше пела ему мать, когда он не мог уснуть. Он сидит там, кажется, не один час, вновь неловко прижимаясь спиной к железным прутьям. Чанель в таком же положении с другой стороны прижимается к нему.

Он чувствует тепло Чанеля и каждое вздрагивание его тела, когда заключенный делает новый измученный вздох. Бекхен поет, пока Чанель не засыпает, и даже тогда он задерживается еще на несколько минут, чтобы бросить печальный взгляд на избитую фигуру дремлющего парня.

Бекхен игнорирует пристальный вопросительный взгляд Чунмена, когда он покидает темницу.

__________________________________

— Что ты творишь?

Чунмену удается загнать в угол своего друга, который постоянно избегал его последние нескольких дней.

— Это измена! — кричит он. — Тебе повезло, что именно я всегда стою на страже, когда ты носишь ему еду, иначе ты был бы пойман уже давным-давно.

— Но, Чунмен, то, что они с ним делают, неправильно, — спорит Бекхен в ответ. — Они заперли его из-за того, чего у него нет. Чанель даже не может использовать магию!

— Чанель, — Чунмен несдержанно трещит. — Ради Бога, теперь ты зовешь его по имени? Да они казнят тебя!

— Разве ты не чувствуешь хоть каплю жалости к нему?

— То, что я делаю и чувствую, не имеет значения, Бекхен. Я не такой безответственный, и я отказываюсь стоять часами и трястись от страха за тебя, пока ты пытаешься убить себя, — бросает он в ответ.

— Тогда не смотри, закрой глаза и притворись, что ты не видишь меня.

—  _Бекхен_ , — умоляет Чунмен. — Я обещал твоим родителям, что буду заботиться о тебе.

— Нет, ты обещал моим родителям, что убедишься в том, что я буду счастлив, — напоминает Бекхен.

Он делает вздох и смотрит на своего лучшего друга. Чунмен имеет полное право волноваться, но на этот раз, впервые в жизни, Бекхен не хочет делать то, что спасет его — он хочет сделать то, что будет правильно.

— Пожалуйста, Чунмен. Просто, пожалуйста. Я не думаю, что когда-то был так счастлив после смерти родителей.

И с этими словами он уходит. Чунмен смотрит вслед Бекхену с комком в горле и камнем на сердце. Он не может избавиться от чувства, что все это может ужасно плохо закончиться.

__________________________________

— Ты сидишь здесь намного дольше, чем обычно, — говорит Чанель с полным ртом хлеба. — Обычно ты просто оставляешь еду и новое сообщение и уходишь. Разве ты не боишься, что тебя поймают?

— Я дружу с охраной темницы, и сегодня мой выходной, — Бекхен пожимает плечами.

— Просто признай. Ты скучаешь по мне, — хитро усмехается Чанель.

— Да, наверное, скучаю.

Не ожидавший такого ответа, Чанель прекращает есть и долго смотрит на Бекхена удивлённым взглядом. Он склонил голову в сторону, будто что-то рассматривает, а его голубые глаза пылают ярче, чем когда-либо прежде.

— Подойди ближе.

Бекхен вопросительно смотрит на него прежде, чем наклониться.

— Нет, еще ближе.

— Еще чуть-чуть и мое лицо застрянет между решетками, — смеётся Бекхен.

— Просто сделай это! — Чанель скулит как ребенок. — Это важно.

Бекхен закатывает его глаза и придвигается поближе. Внезапно, руки Чанеля просачиваются меж прутьев и прижимают его голову ближе, пока он оставляет на губах Бекхена сладкий поцелуй. Бекхен удивленно отскакивает назад и бессвязно запинается.

— Ты же не думал, что я не поцелую тебя после того, как ты сказал что-то подобное, — сияет Чанель.

И почти как в первый раз, когда он встретил Чанеля, Бекхен выскакивает из темницы, а его сердце бешено стучит в груди. Оставшись один в собственной комнате, Бекхен прижимает пальцы к губам и не может не задаваться вопросом:, а точно ли Чанель не может использовать магию –потому что-то, как горят его губы, кажется невероятно волшебным.

__________________________________

Ты игнорируешь меня.

_Нет, не игнорирую._

Это потому что я поцеловал тебя? Прости, я никогда не сделаю этого снова.

_Дело не в этом._

Тогда в чем? Ты оставляешь слишком короткие ответы.

_Просто, думаю, что мне, возможно, это понравилось больше, чем следовало._

О.

 _Ага_.

Это значит, что я могу поцеловать тебя снова?

_Чанель! Не в этом дело!_

Поцелуи — это всегда хорошо.

_Ты не можешь видеть мое лицо сейчас, но я смеюсь над тобой._

Это хорошо, мне нравится, когда ты смеёшься. И меня укусила крыса — это чертовски больно.

_Ты смешной, что же мне с тобой делать?_

Просто люби меня. Люби меня до последнего дня моей жизни.

Бекхен уставился на записку в руках. Суставы его пальцев побледнели — так сильно он сжимает этот кусок пергамента. Он выбрал ужасные слова. Потому что Чанель еще не знает, что дата его казни уже была назначена.

Через две недели его заживо сожгут на костре.

__________________________________

— Чунмен, у меня есть просьба к тебе.

Чунмен поднимает взгляд Бекхена и уже заранее знает, что ничто хорошего из того, что хочет сказать Бекхен, не выйдет.

Когда он замечает, что Чунмен весь во внимании, Бекхен продолжает.

— Ночью перед казнью Чанеля, мне нужно, чтобы ты утащил его из замка и оставил где-нибудь в безопасном месте.

Несколько минут проходят в тишине, и Чунмен ждет, когда Бекхен скажет, что все это шутка. Но до смерти серьезное выражение на лице его друга говорит об обратном.

— Я знаю, что у тебя есть ключи от его камеры, я доверяю тебе и знаю, что ты поможешь ему сбежать, — заявляет Бекхен. — Я видел тебя в действии прежде, я знаю, что ты можешь сделать это.

— Ты же шутишь, да? — восклицает Чунмен. — Неужели ты думаешь, что другие охранники не заметят, что его камера пуста? Я всего один, я не могу выступить против них всех! Пока они знают, что он жив, они будут преследовать его, пока не убьют.

— Его камера не будет пуста, они даже не узнают, что он сбежал.

— Не имеет значения, даже если ты поместишь куклу в его камеру, охранники поймут, что их одурачили, когда утром придут отвезти его на казнь. Гореть будет некому! — взволнованно отвечает Чунмен.

Бекхен грустно усмехается.

— Не волнуйся, гореть будет кому.

— И как ты собираешься это сделать…

Чунмен внезапно замолкает, когда видит мертвый взгляд в глазах Бекхена.

— Нет. Нет. Ты не можешь.

— Накануне ночью они оставят мешок для приговоренного, чтобы он надел его на себя и скрыл свои глаза. Все думают, что в последние минуты его жизни эти глаза проклянут их. Для них это суеверие, а для меня — решение, — мягко отвечает Бекхен. — Они даже не узнают, что это я, а не он.

— Ты думаешь, твой любимый заключенный согласится на это? Он просто согласится с твоим смешным планом? — не унимается Чунмен. — Он любит тебя так же, как и ты его!

— Не волнуйся, это уже моя забота.

Чунмен понятия не имеет, что еще сказать. Бекхен выглядит слишком решительным.

— Ты  _сумасшедший_?

Бекхен печально улыбается другу, и одинокая слеза скатывается по его щеке.

— Нет, я просто влюблен.

__________________________________

В ночь перед казнью Бекхен останавливается перед камерой 13 и видит Чанеля, вяло играющего с песчаным мешком. Это его маска для казни.

— Что ж, я полагаю, это прощание, — бормочет Чанель.

Его слова висят в воздухе, и Бекхен натягивает улыбку.

— Вот, — говорит он. — Так как это твоя последняя еда, они позволили мне приготовить тебе немного супа. Я сделал его сам.

Чанель тянется к протянутой миске и улыбается.

— Блюдо собственного приготовления от Бекхена, а? Я обязан попробовать это.

Он поднимает миску к губам и начинает с удовольствием пить, не замечая, как Бекхен медленно начинает дрожать от каждого глотка Чанеля.

— Ну как? Что думаешь? — голос Бекхена немного дрожит.

— Восхитительно! — Чанель широко улыбается и протягивает руку, чтобы сжать ладонь Бекхена, но тут же хмурится. — Почему ты дрожишь? Тебе холодно?

— Нет, я просто…

Чанель пытается притянуть к себе Бекхена, но внезапно у него начинает кружиться голова. Он несколько раз трясет головой и не понимает, почему перед глазами все начинает плыть.

— Бекхен, что ты сделал?

Он удивлен, что его слова звучат нечленораздельно, сидеть прямо становится трудно.

— Чанель, прости меня. Извини. Я сожалею, — плачет Бекхен. — Когда ты проснешься, пожалуйста, прости меня.

Чанель хотел было открыть рот, чтобы спросить его, за что, но его язык становится слишком тяжелым, а веки закрываются против воли. Бекхен в последний раз смотрит в голубые глаза, которые никогда больше не увидит снова. Пару минут спустя Чанель полностью засыпает.

— Не могу поверить, что ты усыпил его, — говорит Чунмен, выходя из тени со связкой ключей в руке. Он открывает клетку, и Бекхен входит внутрь, чтобы обнять упавшего парня.

Одновременно и горькое, и приятное мгновение.

Впервые он в состоянии прикоснуться к Чанелю без каких-либо препятствий. Но в то же время последний. Бекхен обнимает Чанеля так, будто от него зависит его жизнь, пока Чунмен ожидает в тишине. Он знает, что должен сделать все быстро, потому что каждая секунда на счету. Поэтому Бекхен оставляет последний долгий поцелуй на губах Чанеля, прежде чем жестом подозвать Чунмена, чтобы тот помог ему переодеться в одежду Чанеля.

Когда они заканчивают, Чунмен поднимает Чанеля на плечо и оборачивается, чтобы спросить самое главное.

— Ты не жалеешь?

Бекхен нежно улыбается в ответ.

— Нисколько.

Когда они уходят, его сердце шепчет до свидания. _До свидания парню со сверкающими темно-рыжими волосами и глазами, столь же голубыми, как сапфиры_. Бекхен тихо надевает грубый материал мешка на свою голову.

Он садится и ждет, когда настанет утро.

__________________________________

Чанель слышит щебетание птиц. Зеленая шапка леса пристально смотрит на него сверху. Он непонимающе озирается и несколько секунд задается вопросом: умер ли он и неужели так выглядят небеса?

Но затем он опускает взгляд вниз и замечает, что на нем одежда Бекхена. В его руке смятый листок бумаги. Он тут же распрямляет его и видит знакомый почерк. Его сковывает страх.

Чувство жидкого страха пробирает до мозга костей, парализует его смутное сознание. И Чанель издает жалкий крик раненого животного, когда мчится к краю леса. Даже в предместьях города он слышит празднование — громкие крики знаменуют о том, что еще один голубоглазый демон встретил свой законный конец. Потертый пергамент выскальзывает из его пальцев, летя к земле.

_Я рад, что встретил тебя. И сожалею, что мы не смогли увидеть океан вместе._

Земля уходит у него из-под ног. Он падает на колени и издает животный стон, пока его желудок выворачивает наизнанку.

Где-то на расстоянии в небо вздымается одинокий столб дыма.


End file.
